My First Time
by Lovely Spell
Summary: .Naruxsasu. Naruto has had a lot of 'first times' with Sasuke. Rated for chapter 3.
1. Hold my hand and smile

Mina-sama! Its time for another Lovely Spell short story/distraction. I'm having a bit of a block with Knightly Treats so I'm writing this to open up the creativity flow...that or to waste some time and entertain you all w/out getting lynched. Either way here it is. This is a collection of 'memories' told from Naruto's POV. I do hope you all enjoy these. I'll be posting them as I edit them. Thanks for reading!

warning: shonen ai

I do not own Naruto series/manga but when I do which won't be soon I'll make sure to add this memory to the first arc of Naruto ;)

and as I always ask of you

**Please Review**

* * *

As I think back to our rivalry I can't remember exactly at which point it turned into friendship. I can see our hateful stares and all the jealousy rise between the both of us perfectly well. I also know the times we helped each other out and the trust there was between us. I can never seem to pinpoint the transition point though. I do remember now an even more precious memory than that transition into friendship. That would be the point at which our friendly rivalry became a little crush. 

At that time we were young. I'd like to say a healthy 13 was the age when it started. I'd thought _'I really must be dumb'. _I mean I'd lost my first time was with that cold, icy bastard that was Sasuke. _'He took my first time away from me_.' Those were all the childish thoughts that were running through my head. I never began to consider what a giant opening it would create. Well, I'll tell you about it from the top.

That day started out with an argument as it did on most days after missions. Our verbal discussion escalated to such heated and passionate fight that Kakashi-sensei decided we should settle it with sparring. For him it was a good lesson and a way to settle our differences. I can still see that sly smile that must have been on his face under that mask of his after he slipped the idea into our conversation. I of course readily accepted the proposal, seeing as how stubborn I was back then. I should say I still am that way. So, I took it and challenged Sasuke to a fight. I got the usual answer. A lazy 'hn' and his confident lean while his hands remained in his pockets.

His smirk was something else. When he did that to me it just drove me crazy. I think now that's the only reason he did it. I can recall that there was always a warmth when he taunted me with that almost emotionless look. I am able to tell the difference now after years of being by his side, but back then I was so dumb. I really was for more reason that one. To his fangirls and other ninja his stare was cold and his smirk was menacing. With me it was playful and his eyes always shone with a different feeling. Obviously I didn't notice until years later because I am still Naruto. I know I disappoint you all. I haven't changed all that much. I'll get on with the story. I know I've been rambling, but these thoughts really take me somewhere else.

So, after accepting the challenge, and beating me. I would keep that out, if I had a choice, but then the rest of my memory would make no sense. As usual I was disappointed and perhaps even more upset than I was at the beginning of the argument, which by the way I have no idea what it was over. I pouted, I know I did. I was upset at losing. I was upset at the mission. I was just angry at how much better he seemed when compared to me. I let that child in me escape and I pouted, turned and walked away after shoving him to the ground. I can still hear that haughty 'hn' of his as I started walking towards the training grounds where the argument had begun. He chased after me. I heard the almost inaudible thumping of his sandals against the hard ground beat at a steady pace until he caught up with me.

Like a perfect movie scene we walked towards the setting sun. It was a sweet orange which reminded me of the time Iruka-sensei tried making a homemade jam. It was horrible, but I ate it. I had to. He had spent all day making that gooey orange jam for me. At the time I don't know why Iruka popped into my mind, but that sun was really bright. The reds at the horizon really just softened the sunset for our eyes. We walked in silence towards the three poles where I'd been tied to by Kakashi after trying to steal that bento. It was then, while we approached those poles that brought back all those memories of our team, that our arms just brushed together. At least they would have brushed if we weren't still covered in sweat. It was more of a rough sticking and awkward sideways glance for each of us. I felt my heart speed up. I'd touched him before. We'd sparred and fought everyday of our lives together, but this touch was different. It wasn't the sweetest touch, but I felt the warmth of his apology, if that makes any sense. I kept my eyes on him and I noticed a soft pink hue appear on his cheeks. I wanted to laugh and make fun of him, but the burning on my own face told me to keep quiet.

I don't know at which point it was that he turned his face away from me, but I felt a bit disappointed. Disappointed, that is until I felt a warm, dusty hand slip into mine. I wanted to laugh, but instead I smiled. There out with that perfect sunset and in that field where it had all began we stood facing forward with our fingers entwined. My first time. My first smile. The very first one that I had ever really meant happened because of him. I can perfectly picture his reaction to this day. He smirked. That bastard just smirked that kind, warm look of his. He didn't even look at me, but I knew exactly what he meant.

So, there you have it a nice short memory of my first no mask, no lies, simple, honest smile.


	2. My Broken Promise and his stutter

**Hello** This is the second little piece I do while my mind is clearing itself up for Knightly Treats. I don't expect many reviews nor readers on this, but I don't mind because I'm having a very fun time writing this. I do enjoy a laid back story that is just sweet and has no suspence because it takes away all the pressure.  
warning: shonen ai oh yeah and I don't own Naruto series/manga, but whenever I do I'll make sure to animate sensitive pornograph Naruto style... :P  
As I always say : **Please Review**

* * *

I remembered another good story. I was thinking about all the years Sasuke and I have been together. I believe the count is over 5 years. I don't subtract the time we have spent apart nor the times we have split up for insignificant months. We have always ended up together. Our relationship has always been the same. We're happy being together and we fight. We fight every five minutes it would seem, but its easier to make up after so much time. Our make up kisses are the best, at least they are now. That is was jolted the memory of our first kiss, which was also our first make up kiss.

The kiss I'm talking about came about two weeks after we held hands and silently confessed our crush. We had been assigned a mission that day. All we had to do was escort a lady to her summer home. She was rich I remember that because she let us stay at her home before we took off in the morning. Not much had changed between me and Sasuke. We weren't suddenly all over each other nor nicer than ever. In fact it almost seemed like nothing was different except during the silent times when he would look at me adoringly. His eyes just gave off a sweetness that I had never noticed he could radiate before. I suppose the way I looked at him changed too. I could actually sit back and admire when he did something right, which was all the time if I may add. I on the other hand messed up constantly. It was on one of my screw ups that our fight started.

I yelled out at something Kakashi said which ended up getting us in a bit of trouble, actually a lot. We were being followed by thieves and I exposed our location when I yelled. It didn't take too long to get rid of them, after all they weren't ninja. Everyone did their part, even Sakura, but Sasuke just couldn't let it go. It only took a couple of words from him to actually bring tears to my eyes. He said I was the worst to have on missions. I wasn't too sure at the time if it was said out of anger, but it hurt me. It made me feel useless again. I felt powerless just as I had been during our mission encounter with Zabuza. I teared up, but didn't cry this time. I silently promised myself I wouldn't talk around him ever again.

I kept that promise the rest of the way to the client's home. Sasuke would look at me occasionally, but eventually would turn away. I never meet his gaze. I didn't acknowledge him for the rest of the trip over to our client's home. Once we arrived, I was given a small room across the hall from Sasuke's. I was glad the mansion was large enough for each of us to get a room. I didn't want to see him. _If he hated my talking so much why did he say he liked me?_ _What had been the point of holding hands? What were the adoring looks all about then? _I had all these thoughts running through my mind. Needless to say they kept me up until the middle of the night.

I wasn't the only one who stayed awake. I heard footsteps out in the hall. After I calmed my mind I realized it was Sasuke's soft rhythmic steps that were making that sound. I could hear him mumbling to himself through a small opening at the bottom of the door. I didn't want to see him, but my curiosity drove me to open the door. I slipped on pants after I verified that it was him pacing. I stepped out to the dimly lit area. Sasuke hadn't noticed me or at least he made no attempt to acknowledge my presence. I waited until he was walking towards me. He had his hand to his lip and his face looking down at his shoeless feet.

I whispered because I was afraid of startling him. "Hey Sasuke, can't sleep?"

My voice snapped him out of his trance. He stopped in his tracks and looked up at me. "Huh? Oh Naruto, I've been thinking."

Sasuke walked up to me and his warm eyes stared deep into mine. I was scared. I felt my heart skip a beat. Was he going to say he regretted everything? I had learned from the movies that usually 'thinking' wasn't a good thing. I just had one more test. If his answer was 'us' it was all over or so I told myself.

"About?" I managed to ask. Before he answered he placed his hands on my shoulders and pushed me gently towards my room.

Once we were both seated on the bed he spoke. "Us" There was that dreaded word. "and about what has happened."

"Oh." I almost cried. Its not like I loved him already, but something inside of me twisted and I got that nauseous feeling in my gut.

He began again. "Yeah, its been a couple of weeks since we started" _What exactly was this? _I assume he asked himself at that moment just as I had. "--this."

He fidgeted as he spoke. I can still see his small frame out of the corner of my eye, just as I'd seen him that night. He looked so cute. Not that I would have used that word back then nor said it out loud, but there was something about seeing Sasuke roll his hands in his shirt and stutter as he spoke.

"I w-was thinking th-that I didn't mean what I said." He seemed to be swallowing hard as he tried to apologize. We're both proud men and we have always been pride-filled creatures, so I understood the dead air between his sentences, and his long pauses. "I was angry because--" Another pause and another breath came and went. "I don't want to see you get hurt." He finally released his shirt and looked up at me. He wasn't crying but his eyes were shimmering with tears. I knew not a single one would drop, but their presence was enough.

"Its ok." I looked over at him and reached for his hand. "I will be more careful because if anything happened to you then I would feel--" I paused. My cheeks must have been burning. My ears felt red. He chuckled a bit and looked down at our hands.

"I know what you mean." He raised my hand closer to his face and kissed it. "I've been wanting to kiss you." He stopped as if he'd said too much. His gaze traveled up my arm to my face.

"Me too." I was so nervous. Those butterflies I'd never felt before suddenly surfaced. His warm awkward smile made me laugh. "I just didn't know how."

"Yeah, I wanted the perfect moment too." Sasuke placed his hand behind my neck and tried to pull me closer. His movements were uncoordinated and a bit stiff. I was unsure of the correct 'process'.

"So, a make-up kiss is perfect?" I paused my movement and looked him in the eyes as I asked.

"Yes." He answered very secure of himself. Then in a half whisper he added. "I hope we can always kiss and make-up, Naruto."

He closed his eyes and leaned closer. I closed my eyes and did the same. I felt soft skin on my lips and on the side of my face. I opened my eyes and saw his cheek. We'd missed. We both chuckled nervously, but that childish blush that played on both of our faces was sweet enough for a first kiss. He sat back up and said "Should we try that again?" I nodded enthusiastically. That time we made contact. Cross-eyed and all we enjoyed our first, real, perfect, make-up kiss.


	3. First Time for Everything

****

Okay I'll say this once and let you get to the story.

**Adult Content Ahead. 18+** please. Ummm... **Shonen Ai. Yaoi**. Smexy scenes follow. If this botthers you please don't read as you may just vomit or be offended.

One last time.

**The following chapter contains two males in a sexual situation**

Beta Mysterylady-Tx she rocks .

**Ch.3 First Time for Everything**

I bet you'd like to hear about the first time we made love. That was a bit over a year ago, when we were both still living separately.

We had gone to dinner and after the wonderful Ichiraku's ramen we decided to watch a movie at my house. Sasuke got to choose the title, since I chose the dinner place. I think it was called, _Bishonen_ or something equally uninteresting.

The lights were off and in the dark I could hardly make out Sasuke's head on my chest. I was looking at his face because the movie he chose was pretty boring. It was much more fun to see how much I could move before annoying Sasuke into kissing me. It didn't take much. He elbowed me in the ribs and smirked without ever looking away from the screen (still no kiss, but I was persistent.).

You know, I never wanted to corrupt him. That doesn't mean I didn't have dreams of ripping his clothes off and making love to him, at least as much love as you can put into the poundings I had envisioned.

I never wanted to own him. After all what good can come from damaging someone? So, "Can I hold your hand?", "Can I hug you?" became regular questions for me to ask (I once considered asking "Hey, can I make love to you?", but I didn't think it would go over too well).

There could have been love but in Konoha it was never meant to be between the Kyuubi container and the last Uchiha to share. That was another one of my doubts, surely pain would come to me because of this, but I'd never let it fall onto Sasuke. In their eyes I was desperately chasing after a friend who never returned my affections, as it should have been.

I never expected for him to see through me and make the first move, the one I had been so afraid to make.

My back stiffened almost immediately. His chapped lips from the far too salty ramen that he hated rubbed against my neck. His soft hair was in my eyes, but I didn't protest. A simple bite startled a moan out of me that I had been keeping back.

__

"You were spacing out, idiot."

Every dream I'd ever had started with something like that, well not the "idiot" part, but close enough. My inexperienced fingers passed over his sensitive sides.

__

"Can I…",

I can picture his face as it was then. He was doing a very bad job of hiding a twitch. The light tinting that crawled up his neck and the way his breath came and went is still fresh in my mind.__

"Do it!"

His request was more reassuring than commanding. 

So I did. I straddled his hips, with each of my knees digging deep into the sofa's ugly blue print covered cushions.

I didn't think licking the dryness from my lips would help, but my tongue did it anyways. He pushed his lips against mine and let me kiss him. His hands pulled me in at the hips and mine held him across his shoulders.

There was no dominance. There was no leading man. There was only the dark room, a silenced movie and us.

His head was thrown back over the back after we kissed until we were breathlessness. I couldn't contain myself. I didn't know where to move or what I wanted to kiss the most. My usually nimble hands were fumbling at his sides. His cold demeanor was warming up with the temperature in the room. We were lost in a first time passion, slowly losing ourselves, but never each other.

I wanted to feel him against me, on me, in me, around me!

"_Can we-". _I was ever the gentleman.

__

"Just do it Naruto!"

His voice was strict even when it came from a panting body. He lunged at me (after I hesitated to move) which knocked us both onto the hard wooden floor. Pain rushed from my lower back up my spine, but it was quickly forgotten as he kissed me hard and long. He'd never kissed me with such ferocity before.

I quickly regained my startled mind and pushed him onto his back. I straddled him again. My hardening erection was pressed firmly between him and me. I let my hands run slowly down his arms until they reached his own. My fingers entwined with his fingers. I rested my damp forehead on his and just felt him breath.

__

"What are you doing?"

He didn't struggle against my hold. His calm was returning. I couldn't have that. Without speaking he understood. Even in this situation he knew the obvious question I couldn't word. He nodded. 

I supported my weight on my elbows and began thrusting my hips into him. I moved rhythmically. I could have come if I'd kept going.

__

"Stop teasing, Naruto."

He whispered. His control was slipping again. He had his face turned up to me like a petulant kitten. His eyes were focused on me and trying to meet with my own. I stopped my movements and rolled off of him exhausted from the brief encounter.

He noticed my labored breathing even as I tried to hide it.

__

"Che, idiot."

Sasuke's hands pulled me to a sitting position after he stood up. He hugged me close until he lifted me effortlessly off the floor. I wrapped my legs around his hips when his grip started slipping along under my shirt that had ridden up to mid-waist. Soon after I felt the soft bed give underneath me.

His capable lips were everywhere as were his hands. Even in the dark he found zippers, buttons and elastic bands with his dexterous fingers. I must have blushed. I could feel the heat rise up to my face as his eyes traveled over me. The open curtain billowed and the moonlight was abundant. Just for a second I felt my heart beat and breathing almost stop as his piercing eyes met with mine. He took a deep breath and spoke.

__

"Naruto, you are beautiful."

"Sasuke,"

I sat up and reached for his hand _"I love you."_ I pulled him over to me and let him sit on the bed next to me.__

"Baka."

The sudden cold finally hit us when the dark clouds rolled over the moon and the supposed warmth that came from the light faded away. We crawled together under my large white comforter. The heat of our bodies provided a large contrast to the cold blanket all around us.

I peeked under the thick quilt and saw Sasuke had saved me the trouble. My grin was unstoppable. His eyes were laughing with nervousness. The unyielding, insatiable, and seemingly unquenchable burn had disappeared and we were once more two inexperienced lovers tangled in the sheets.

__

"Go."

His command was stern, but vague.__

"'Go' what?"

He rolled his eyes and the ever present smirk returned.

__

"You know."

I didn't. _"You don't."_ His exasperated tone hinted that he did, but he probably didn't either. 

A harsh intake of air which could hardly be construed as a gasp shred the peace in the room when his ice cold hand gripped what was probably the hottest part of my body. He ducked his head under the covers and my dreams' images rushed to my mind's eye immediately.

His eyes remained on me as he edged himself down my abdomen and closer to my belly button. He kissed it. I could feel his goofy grin on my stomach when he tried to lick into it.

__

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know. Weren't you watching the movie?"

"No."

He held in his laughter at what may have been a clueless look on my face.

__

"It's supposed to feel good."

"Oh, it doesn't. It tickles."

"Then what feels good?"

Feral, yes feral is the word to describe my devious grin. I pointed straight at my problem and smiled. I could feel the small movements his body made as he chuckled.

You should also note that Sasuke can control any situation and even when he doesn't, he does.

I looked down and all amusement was gone. His slightly parted lips hovered teasingly. I felt a desperate anticipation consuming what self control I had. To break his cold character I would have teased him to no ends. Maybe this torture would have lasted just long enough for me to ask or beg. He may have planned to do just that, but as I said I do have a little self control.

It lasted 3 seconds. _"Please, Sasuke."_

He may give me strength, but he is my ultimate weakness.

__

"Please."

I was anticipating the warmth that was to come, the wet cave and the suction that he could give.

__

"Sasuke?"

He was patient. He is patient. I am not!

__

"Bastard."

A quick smile graced his lips and all too soon my erratic heartbeat filled his mouth. I could feel my hips rise at the first contact and my lips betrayed me easily.__

"Oh God!"

If it had been my lips slowly teasing their way down his stomach and onto the base of his shaft he would have told me with his eyes alone the way to do everything right. It would seem his hands hold more eloquent words than I do in my head. His practiced ease at direction astounds me. A lift of an eyebrow, a brush of his hand or a simple parting of the lips speaks volumes when you know him.

My untrained body and speech made for an interesting pace. He pinned my hips down and looked at me with a face that said he'd stop if I didn't. My eyes closed when his head raised centimeters at a time. He moved at a pace that would drive any man insane, and I was no exception.

The rush of blood and debilitating hormones rushed through me even quicker than before. Needy moans filled the empty air. My hands travelled to the back of his head and my fingers weaved in his hair. Sasuke's patience never wore out. My grip was firm but not rough. He set the pace and I let him. I could feel him hitting the back of his throat, only when he gagged that he stopped.

The heat in the room was increasing steadily. Sasuke's face was colored with the heat of his pulsing blood. The dusty glass pane allowed for the street lamp's pale yellow light to stream into the room and over Sasuke's face. I would have favored a white moon because of course only a white moon can provide the adequate light for Sasuke's light peach skin, but the dark clouds that came with winter dampened out any beams that the moon previously had to offer.

Sasuke's eyes closed and he groaned in a way that would mean he was enjoying himself. I pushed him off of me. If I hadn't I would have been finished quickly.

__

"What?"

He asked out of breath.

I pushed him down where he was and took him into me. I thought ahead. I wanted to top. I couldn't be undone just like that.

He remained still even as his body was covered in sweat with beads like dew in the morning air. He was lost in a sick pleasure neither of us should have had according to everyone else, but they didn't matter.

By his gasps for air I could say that if he was good then I was better (probably because I'm so easy to herd and direct with a single look).

Sasuke was loud in his release. I'd been contemplating the agonizingly beautiful way his face contorted in pleasure I didn't realize until my mouth was filled with warmth. His loud yells for me "Naruto" not just the parts of my name that he could hope to utter before, filled the room. The sound had a decrescendo built in. His loud gasp for "Na" died down as his release came to a spoken "ru" and finally to a whispered "to" with the last of his breath. He whimpered and closed his eyes. His chest rose as he raced to even out his breathing. I swallowed and waited for the taste to register. It was thick and the salty taste intermixed with the smell of strong bleach stayed in my mouth.

I was exhausted, even more so than before. I had a sharp pain in my arms and soreness in my neck. I leaned on my right hand and climbed my way up next to Sasuke and rested on my back. I wasn't satisfied without my own release but my tired body was more than ready to accept sleep if Sasuke remained quiet much longer. Thankfully he didn't. He climbed over me and sat on my lap. Just a couple of inches south of where I needed the pressure of his body the most. If he had sat just a bit closer perhaps I could have felt his virgin backside.

"Sasuke, please." I begged him. Unlike him I wasn't too proud to get what I wanted, at least not by that point.

__

"Please what?"

He teased. Not just with his voice but with his restless hands. The tips of his fingers ran up and down my stomach. They got close enough for me to raise my hips in anticipation, but they pulled making me let a disappointed groan escape my lips.

I felt his weight lift off of me after I didn't answer his question. He was on his knees still raised above me. He finally wrapped his hand around me. I couldn't help but buck my hips up to speed him up. I felt my stomach tighten as he continued. My eyes closed and my vision went white from the pressure of my eyelids shutting together when his mouth took me in for the second time. It was very brief and I regained my vision after blinking a few times. He raised himself and let me slip in between his cheeks until I felt a small groove that was perfectly surrounding my tip.

As much as I would hate myself at the moment I had to say it.

__

"Stop, Sasuke, you're going to hurt yourself."

Once again Sasuke saved me from my caring stupidity.__

"Shh. It's okay Naruto. I know it will hurt."

He winced in pain as he lowered himself onto me. The thin coat of saliva quickly wore off and the pleasure of his tightness quickly turned into pain. The friction was close to unbearable and his muscles refused to relax causing my mind to think I would snap. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I placed my hands on his hips and pulled him off.

__

"Sasuke, let me."

I pulled him down to me again and let my lips cover his. I needed his body close to mine. The pain soon faded completely and I was filled with desire once more. I pulled back and sat.

__

"Can you turn over?"

I waited patiently as he tried to analyze my motives. He turned on all fours and turned back to look at me.__

"I want to be able to watch you."

"And you will."

He spread his legs and leaned forward on his elbows. The slight change in position spread his bottom and his legs were far enough apart for me to kneel in between them. The sight itself was a straight rush of blood to my throbbing cock. I placed my hands on him and spread him a bit. I couldn't help myself I squeezed him and spanked him once. He turned and smirked at me although the amusement on his lips was a bit lost with the lust filling his eyes.

I moved my face out of view and placed it close between his cheeks. I let my hands massage the firm muscles he hid underneath his pants. I let my tongue lick him briefly. I took a second to ease my curiosity and smelled him. I heard a chuckle escape him, so much for my attempt at being discreet.

I still remember every ridge I felt that day against my tongue as I swirled it in an effort to please my desire to know every part of him. The smooth contours of his skin as it dipped into a creased opening captivated my senses. I allowed my curiosity to take me beyond the surface. I probed him gently every other time. His scent lingered on my skin. I was so captivated in this simple pleasure I almost missed his begging tone as he called for me.

__

"Do it now."

His soft voice broke the silence. I obeyed his command and pulled away. __

"Lay on your back."

He adjusted his position and spread his legs for me. 

I looked down at him and let my hands travel up his thighs until I reached his hips. I grabbed a pillow and without the need for prompting he quickly raised his hips and allowed me to position him on it. His eyes were still clouded and his breathing hadn't evened out.

I closed my eyes and pressed myself against the small opening that was waiting for me. My instinct was to shove myself into his warmth as soon as I felt the slick sensation. I paced myself for him. His small uncharacteristic whimpers made me stop and slow down my desire for his sake. I wanted to make him feel good above everything else.

I pushed in slowly and had to stop when tears came to his eyes and left trails down the side of his face as they trickled out. I used my thumb to clear them away and held his hand in mine. I inched in slowly. His breathing was slow and he took deep breaths. I couldn't stare into those black eyes. He'd closed them and was biting his lip. Only the small sounds managed to make his pain known.

I felt his steady pulse rush all around me. I felt connected to him like I'd never been before. His warmth was pushing me out slowly as his muscles tightened reflexively. I pushed back in and heard a moan. Sasuke opened his eyes and his fingers dug into the bed. I was completely in and I could feel Sasuke tense all around me.

__

"It's okay. Just look up at me."

He did. Those burning black eyes had red rimmed lashes which were still wet with tears. The flickering street lamp lit them up like sparkling diamonds. He nodded and took a deep breath. I pulled myself back and thrust back in at the same calm speed. I was dying to speed up and ram myself deep, but there was something in his eyes that was so different. A vulnerability I'd never seen in him before was there. Uchiha Sasuke was lying in front of me fully exposed and trusting me to protect him. My hips' desire to impale him curved with just one look.

I continued with small pumps until I felt Sasuke relax and start to meet my thrusts. Sweat dripped from my face onto Sasuke's chest. His arms were gripping my shoulders as I held onto his hips and plunged in deeper. His breathing was quick and my name graced his lips occasionally. He was truly enjoying this as much as I was. I pulled out of him almost completely and thrust myself back in with some force.

He yelled out with every deep thrust and I could have sworn he was ready to come again. I increased my speed with every moan I received.

__

"There?"

I didn't stop pumping only altering the angle according to his responses.__

"Lower!"

He grunted. I didn't hesitated to lower his hips from the raised point I'd held them at. His leg inched from my waist until it was over my arm and shoulder. I adjusted to the desired change of position and gripped his strong thigh with my right hand and held his throbbing cock in my left. __

"There! There! More!"

I smiled when I heard that. I continued and gripped his muscular legs for support. The sweat was rolling down my body and dripping from my hair. With every movement I felt my hair splatter on my forehead and add to the glimmering beads of sweat that covered Sasuke's toned body.

It was my first time. It wouldn't take much more stimulation for me to finish inside of him. I needed a distraction otherwise I wouldn't be able to make him reach his release again. Not too soon after my thoughts his calls changed from gasps for air and _"Ahh!"_ and _"Nnn!"_ to _"Naruto more! Please!"_

I gave him everything. I wanted to last longer for him, but I couldn't control myself. I granted his every request and gave him more of me than just my physical being. He began to gasp my name _"Naru-"_. I knew I couldn't delay it any longer. My tired body ached for release! I pumped into him a few more times. The pressure building inside of me was unbelievable. I thought I would fail him, but I was wrong. He reached his peak as I did. His milky substance spread out over both of us in splatters. It wasn't as much as the first time, but it was enough for me to feel the warm wet spots dripping down from where they landed. My name never sounded so sweet! He called for me and I couldn't stand it. I was going to pull out of him, but he wrapped his legs around my waist and screamed out again. _"Inside, Naruto fill me." _Being the ever obedient lover I did as was asked of me. I felt the pulsating of the rushing blood against his contracting warmth as I came, filling him.

Instantly I felt relaxed, at ease and satisfied. I let myself be pushed out by the tightening muscles inside of Sasuke as he regained his strength. I wanted to clean him up and myself, but I let my heavy lids and my tired body take over. I only had enough energy to roll over and lay on my back.

He laid awake and didn't speak. His eyes traveled up to my face and stayed there. His hand traveled down my neck and rested on my sweaty chest which was quickly cooling because of the small drift of air seeping in through the small crack in the window. I was nervous. What if he said he hated it? Or that he regretted what we'd done? Maybe it was the fear and doubt rushing through my eyes that made him speak.

__

"That was great, Naruto."

__

"Yeah?"

I smiled and turned on my side to face him. I lifted the comforter and slipped under it and settled it around us. He nodded and smiled at me, actually smiled. We drifted to sleep soon after even though the room still had the lingering smell of sex trapped inside, what with the door closed, and knowing that our bodies were going to be stuck together in the morning because of the drying seed that was between us.

The morning after is another story.

**The end**

_bishonen: is actually a live action movie. very awesome. and the scenes that are mentioned it having don't actually happen, but it's a good movie. You may get it at aarinfantasy. Did I mention I don't own Bishonen nor Naruto?_


	4. The Morning After

Last chapter. I hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Thanks for reading. Please review.

* * *

I've told you everything. Why not continue with the morning after?

We both woke up to a loud knock. I was the first to jump out of bed and quickly search for clean boxers. It was the only thing clean on me. I could still see some stains on my chest that I'd have to wash off. I shut the bedroom door behind me and let Sasuke dress in private, while I answered the door.

"Good morning!" Kakashi said and sounded a little too happy as he stood next to Sakura.

"Good morning." I replied. "What are you doing here?" I asked. I had never once in my life as a ninja been woken up by Kakashi least of all by Sakura.

"You and Sasuke were late for our pre-mission training." Kakashi explained easily as he took in the state of the living room. The popcorn was all over the floor. The couch cushions were everywhere and the couch was obviously not straight along the edge of the side tables.

"I'm sorry!" I said quickly. I had completely forgotten about it and obviously, so had Sasuke. "I'll get ready right away."

"You missed the training, but hurry we still need to go wake up Sasuke." Sakura said and for some reason Kakashi only smirked at me like he knew. In retrospect, of course he knew. Who wouldn't have known after taking one look at me and then the living room.

It didn't take long for Sakura to also figure it out as Sasuke opened the bedroom door and leaned on the door frame. He was still looking half asleep.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?" Sakura asked immediately.

I thought I'd never hear him stutter.

"I-i, we umm, we were-" His wide eyes gave him away.

"He slept over." I answered quickly for him.

"Did you two sleep together?" Sakura asked and one of her hands went to cover her mouth. She was giggling and I heard her.

Sasuke was suddenly awake and over his momentary surprise. "Whether we did or didn't is none of your concern." He answered coolly.

"Before we arrive at the mission room, I'll need to know which one of you will be limping." Kakashi teased and hurriedly shut the door behind himself and Sakura without waiting for a response.

–

"So, limping Sasuke, how did you sleep?" I asked teasingly as we both went back into the bedroom.

Sasuke was indeed walking a little differently than usual. He was tense and careful in his steps. He sat down and smirked at me. "I slept just fine." He answered. "How was your first and last time, idiot?"

How I got out of that one I'll never tell.


End file.
